


Falling Faster

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Fall Of Rey DVD Extras [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cowgirl Position, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Implied Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren/Rey, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, Sort Of, Teacher Kylo Ren, Top Rey, Woman on Top, lightsaber practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: Rey’s relationship with her new Master becomes something more.





	Falling Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virginity
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this gratuitous smut that may never make it in to The Fall of Rey. Because seriously, I have no idea where this fic may go besides slow-build-up Dark Side polyamory. And chapter two is giving me grief.

Apprentices weren’t supposed to love their masters. At least according to the Dark Side texts that Rey had read — they had noted, for example, Darth Sion’s affection for the Jedi Exile Arawn Sinn as the sole mistake he had made that had led to his downfall. It said nothing of carnal attraction, but Rey could only assume that considering she felt both for Kylo, she was effectively breaking a Dark Side rule.  
  
Only mercy was worse than love, they said. She supposed that she was already an anomaly among the Dark Siders, considering she had shown mercy in the past. So she had a feeling the old Sith would not like her. It shouldn’t matter, but she didn’t want to feel like a limitation to Kylo — even that was enough to make her feel sick, angry and dismayed. Was she just a limitation?  
  
She didn’t want to be.  
  
She walked into the training room in that moment, where Kylo was already practicing — she couldn’t help but notice that there was a certain grace to his movements. She hadn’t been able to notice it in combat on Starkiller (what with Kylo being wounded and running out of energy, plus the matter of her staying alive) or in the Throne Room (what with everything being pandemonium), but he moved gracefully, more like a dancer than a fighter. Rey swallowed, enthralled, almost unable to take her eyes off him as he practiced on the training dummies. He turned around and said, “Come in!”  
  
Rey did.  
  
“I was practicing,” Kylo said. “I guess before we get to practicing...we do have things to discuss.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Like Starkiller.”  
  
Rey nodded. “I hurt you,” she said.  
  
“You were justified. And you were strong. I don’t hate you for doing well.” A beat. “I suppose the question is, how you won. It could help you.”  
  
Rey took a deep breath. “I was angry.” she said.  
  
“And how you won with Luke?”  
  
“I was angry. Though I don’t think I won. He stumbled.”  
  
Kylo’s lips twitched. Had she ever seen him close to genuine amusement before? Rey sighed. “I’m not...proud of either. I’m not supposed to be angry.”  
  
“On the contrary, without anger...where would we be?” Kylo said. “The Jedi want you to be almost like husks of a sentient being. Devoid of emotion. Of everything that makes you human. What were you angry at, Rey?”  
  
“Finn being hurt. Han being killed. Luke...stars, he tried to kill a boy before he did anything. He made you.” Rey bit her lip. “People should be safe in their families.”  
  
Kylo actually looked startled for a moment. Then, “Oh. I can’t say that anyone’s said that about me before.”  
  
It hurt to hear. Kylo, in a way, was like her — starved of the words they wanted to hear most.  
  
“Don’t feel pity for me, Rey. Learn from your anger. Surely there’s anger that’s also about what you went through.” A beat. “If you had your former junk boss at your feet and you got the opportunity to kill him, would you do it?”  
  
“Chewie tore one of his arms off — ”  
  
“Well, good for him, but would you do it?”  
  
Rey sighed. “I don’t want to kill.”  
  
“It would be justice,” Kylo said. “You’re learning. You just need to unlock that anger again. Anger isn’t weakness, it’s strength.”  
  
Rey could suppose.  
  
“But...we’re not here for just talking. We need to hone our skills. I’m not insulting you in any way, naturally; you’re a gifted combatant, anger or not.”  
  
Rey couldn’t help but think back to Luke. How he had condemned her power, her strength. Contrasting it with Kylo’s praise of her...she could get angry there. This was the sort of supportive mentoring she needed? How did Kylo succeed where Luke failed?  
  
“I had practice. My Knights...well, I wasn’t their formal master. Snoke oversaw much of our training. But I helped them."  
  
Rey smiled faintly. “You must have been a good teacher.”  
  
“I pretended I knew what I was doing. I was only nineteen when I ran away.”  
  
“My age.” To think that she could have become a personification of destruction and death at nineteen, at least earlier.  
  
“Why do you think I was drawn to you? I felt like...you were like me. In many ways. Just different in the ways that mattered.”  
  
Her heart ached for him. Even his loneliness had been as boundless as Ach-To’s ocean.  
  
“Shall we practice?” Kylo said.  
  
Rey nodded.  
  
Their lightsabers clashed, and Rey noticed that without having to try and keep himself from falling apart in combat, Kylo was sharper, more of a challenge. Not that he wasn’t a challenge before. But there was something in him that was distracted. Dazed. She could feel it, emanating from his mind like a distinctive smell. She felt it, and so, she was able to knock him to the ground. He was persistent, of course, getting up and still trying to fight, but she was just as persistent. When she finally beat him, she grinned triumphantly, sweaty and out of breath — and he seemed to be looking up at her not with resentment but pride and...something else.  
  
He was beautiful, she couldn’t help but think, dazed. His thick black hair was a mess and he was sweaty, but he was beautiful. She deactivated her lightsaber before helping him to his feet. As she did, she could have sworn his pupils were dilated — though to be fair, it could have been her imagination.  
  
“Good fight,” he said. “I’m proud of you.”  
  
And Rey couldn’t help but grin wider. “You weren’t bad yourself.”  
  
Kylo’s smile faltered. “Snoke...would disagree.”  
  
“Forget Snoke. He’s dead, and you’re better than he thinks you are.”  
  
“Thank you, Rey.” Then, “I’d best go. I’m a bit...messy.”  
  
Even heading to the showers herself, Rey couldn’t help but have the image of asweaty, defeated Kylo imprinted in her mind. And Kylo during combat. And the way he’d looked at her, eyes dilated and appreciative. All of those images were all but imprinted in her mind even as she headed into the fresher, undressed, and turned on the shower to cover what she was about to do. The running water at least covered her gasps as she rubbed and massaged her breasts, breasts that seemed overwhelmingly sensitive in that moment. She trailed down her flat, almost concave stomach, then between her legs, rubbing against what she knew from holos was her clit. She gasped even as she rubbed, imagining Kylo’s hand there, him knowing exactly where to touch her and how to make her feel.  
  
She kept the image of sweaty, out of breath, defeated Kylo in her mind, and the way he moved in combat. Kept it in mind as she moaned and rubbed and whimpered Kylo’s name — thank the stars the shower water was so loud that it drowned out the noises she was making.  
  
Her clit felt engorged, electric. She felt a pull in her belly, and her legs began to shake. She continued to rub as her body shook with her climax, moans and howls all but being pulled out of her before she slumped, drained, against the shower wall.  
  
It was later as she got cleaned up, dressed and left the shower that she bumped into Kylo. Kylo, who looked disheveled himself, and a look in his eyes that suggested that they needed to talk.  
  
“You’re not in trouble,” Kylo said. “It’s just...the Force Bond...”  
  
Rey felt heat rush into her cheeks. “You eavesdropped?”  
  
“I overheard. I wasn’t intending it.” A beat. “You broadcasted your desires incredibly loudly.”  
  
“Ri’ia...” Rey murmured in embarrassment.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed, Rey. It’s something I feel for you.”  
  
Rey raised her head. Then, “Really?”  
  
“You’re a beautiful, intelligent, skilled, uncommonly wonderful woman. The fact that you feel the way you do for someone who is frankly not much to look at is...more than I could have imagined.”  
  
“Don’t say that about yourself,” Rey said.  
  
“I’m making a point. Rey,” Kylo said, “I’ve thought about this and...I was initially afraid of my feelings for you because I felt I was being unfaithful to the man I left behind.”  
  
“The man I saw in your head.”  
  
“Yes. But if we were a triad...”  
  
Rey furrowed her brow. “Would that be workable?”  
  
“It’s possible. At least...I want it to be. Both of you, with me while I make things right. I trust you both. I love you both.”  
  
Rey’s heart fluttered. “You do?”  
  
“What kind of a question is that? You’re like him; you’re the galaxy to me. After I left him, I swore the galaxy became dark and merciless, and then you came along. Showed me it was brighter. I want to see the galaxy through both your eyes.”  
  
Rey swallowed. “I do too.”  
  
Kylo’s face practically became radiant, and for a moment, Rey could have sworn she saw traces of Ben Solo in there — who he used to be.  
  
***  
  
The first time they kissed, it was something that was slow at first. Slow and oddly sweet — Rey wondered if Kylo had ever done this before, because they were both uncertain, both wondering what exactly they were doing. Even as their lips touched, Rey couldn’t help but notice how soft they were. How full. Kylo ran fingers through her hair, and Rey moaned, letting the sheer electricity of the moment run through them.  
  
They broke the kiss, and Rey looked at him, breathing heavily. She’d never been kissed before. Perhaps, in a way, this was her first.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Kylo said.  
  
Rey nodded. “So have I.”  
  
Their relationship was changing. It was one of these things that was uncertain, like when she’d entered the Mirror Cave for the first time. But unlike the Mirror Cave, it was a mixture. Something scary — but also something wonderful.  
  
***  
  
The first time they made love, it was back in Kylo’s room — away from any sort of scrutiny. Others would start to wonder why Kylo’s recent apprentice was sharing his quarters. Let them wonder.  
  
Even as Rey undressed after Kylo (she had insisted he go first), she could have sworn that nervousness was taking over. She wasn’t much to look at, she knew this — she was a scrawny street rat with more angles than curves, really. Not much fat on her, mostly skin and bone. Kylo would change his mind just seeing her naked he —  
  
— wouldn’t. The way he looked at her was reverent, tender. He stepped forward, shaking a little bit. “You’re beautiful,” he said, softly. “Perhaps the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  
  
They kissed furiously, Kylo running hands through Rey’s hair, Rey running hands through Kylo’s when she could, both exploring the other’s body however they could. Rey could remember a sense of awkwardness first seeing Kylo shirtless (and a strange flutter she couldn’t define until now) but here, she wanted to get at every part of his body she could reach. Finally, they broke apart, and Rey knew, full well, that she was ready.  
  
Kylo hesitated in that moment, and Rey looked at him, worried. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’ll crush you,” he said, “If I get on top of you. I’m too...big. And you’re quite small.”  
  
Rey wrinkled her nose. “I’m not delicate.”  
  
“It’s a possibility.” A beat. Rey could swear that she could see images — truly racy images — over their Bond. Her, naked, of course, mounting him and straddling him and being a sort of commanding that Rey didn’t know if she could really achieve. She was still new at this, of course. But she could learn. If there was anything she knew full well, she could learn.  
  
Kylo spoke, and he sounded embarrassed — almost like he hadn’t intended her to see these images. “Don’t think you have to do it just because I want to.”  
  
“I want this.” Even the idea of having that much control over her Master was enough to send pleasant thrills through Rey. “Lie down, Kylo.”  
  
Kylo did, and Rey could have sworn that his eyes had turned almost black with desire. Knowing she had that much power over Kylo even as she straddled him — well, she loved it. She mounted him, hands placed on Kylo’s chest — and what a magnificent chest it was. She brushed hair out of her eyes, wishing that she’d tied it back before she’d decided to do this. Then she said, “I’m ready when you are.”  
  
Kylo nodded. The way he looked at her, that mixture of arousal and utter worship — Rey knew that she wouldn’t be able to get enough of it. She had never been looked at that way before. She definitely didn’t expect it from someone like Kylo.  
  
She sank down on his cock, and stars — he was practically huge. Not unrealistically huge, like some of the men she’d seen in holos, but enough to fill her up nonetheless, hitting something — particularly sensitive, though she’d be damned if she knew what it was. She liked it, she decided. She could do it again. She sank down, again and again, letting her lover’s cock fill her, again and again. She gasped, moaned, and for a moment, whatever contortions of her face were going on probably didn’t matter, because this felt wonderful.  
  
She looked down at Kylo, who was all but hissing in pleasure even as she took him deeper, and she rubbed against her clit, her breasts, wherever she could reach, feeling almost like she was putting on a show and she didn’t care. She could feel Kylo’s amazement, even as she rode him, and when she came, she all but clamped around his cock, making him hiss in pleasure again even as she threw her head back, gasping, moaning, shaking. Kylo came not long after, his seed gushing into her before they both collapsed, Rey breathing hard.  
  
“Beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “So beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it in my life.”  
  
“So...you liked it.”  
  
“I loved it.” A kiss to her hair. “You looked beautiful.”  
  
Rey hummed with pleasure. Then, “Who are we, really?”  
  
“Whatever we want to be. If we want to be together, then there’s nothing stopping us. All two of us or all three.”  
  
“I don’t want to hold you back.”  
  
“You’re not a limitation, Rey. Not to me.”  
  
Rey lay with him, and she felt a strange sort of peace and belonging that she hadn’t felt in a long time.


End file.
